First Day
by FantasyMagicGirl
Summary: It's been a week and a half since the day of the prank, and Lee thinks about the first time he ever saw the REAL Biffy.


Lee leaned one arm on the back of his chair and watched as Biffy tried, and miserably failed, to get his newest kitty sweaters on Miss. Rumplekittykate's kittens. The little cats kept slipping out of the big teen's grip, it was like watching someone try to juggle seven wet soap bars at once.

Lee kept biting the inside of his cheeks to keep from laughing. He could see the big teen's frustration level rising, his eyebrows fusing closer and closer together, all while remaining gentle with the little fuzzy balls. Lee was pretty sure one of the kittens even had a name like that.

Biffy snatched up three of the kittens and forced them into Lee's arms. "Here hold Blinky, Flufflepuff, and Snaggy," he ordered, only pulling his hands gently away when he was sure Lee had a good hold of them.

Right, Flufflepuff was the fuzzy one's name, Lee realized as he cuddled and cooed at the kittens in his arms. They were very cute, just like their mom. The dual hair teen also kept one eye on Biffy, 'cause it was too amusing not to watch, even though Biffy had less slippery kittens to deal with.

Now that he thought about it if someone had told him not even two weeks ago that Biffy was someone who loved kittens, sewing, and knitting, oh and let's not forget was a total tech nerd, he probably would of told them to shut up before they got stuffed in a locker, or worst.

Lee looked up and down Biffy's form. He didn't know why, but even though that life-changing day of the first day of school, was only a week and a half ago, the bully seemed a lot bigger and taller than he did now. It was a crazy day to say the least, but he still clearly remembered the moment he got a glimpse at the real Biffy.

Lee had felt a wave of relief wash over him as the big bully (that he accidently spilled grape soda on earlier that day) placed him back down on his feet. Then dread and frustration quickly followed because 'oh great he was another person who thought he was responsible for the prank.'

But nope, the big bully continued to throw his emotions into a spiral, 'cause Biffy out of everyone in the school believed he didn't do it. Though he felt relief that someone believed him he also felt insulted for the way the big teen worded it. The dual haired teen quickly decided to let it go and focus on the bright side. There was that at least one person believed him, even when his Mom, and friends doubted him.

He found himself talking to Biffy, without really thinking much about it, cause he really needed someone to just listen and believe him. Even if he never really spoke to the big teen before, as he (like most people) just kept out of Biffy's way. In that moment the big teen somehow seemed more approachable and relaxed in the detention room then he had ever seem to be around school.

Lee definitely wasn't expecting the bully to actually think about what he said and help him figure out a solution. The dual haired teen also found it startling how easily he started teasing the big teen, and how it never really stopped since, though now the teasing went both ways.

Lee inwardly had to admit; even now he didn't fully trust Biffy, though at this point he felt that way about everyone.

It was especially bad on that first day, a voice in the back of his head kept saying the bully was just temporally helping, waiting for a moment to get him into more trouble. His distrust and paranoia seemed to anger and annoy Biffy a lot, and returned any of his degrading insults with threats, though surprisingly he did not stop helping him.

Thinking back, it was probably the reason why Biffy directed him into the girl's locker room, on his next outing, a payback for his words from the previous day.

"Ah ha, one down," Biffy cheered as he finally got a sweater on one of the kittens. Lee was pretty sure that one's name was Pewcat.

Pewcat came to Lee and snuggled itself into the Korean teen's arms next to its siblings, the rest had fallen asleep while the teen was lost in his thoughts. The little kitten was probably tired from 'playing' with the sweater master, and thought Lee looked like a cozy bed.

Biffy tried getting the next sweater on while Lee returned to his thoughts about the big teen and their first day. Biffy really did go well beyond the call of duty that day, and for the life of him Lee didn't understand why. After being threatened the first time Lee confronted Biffy with the question 'why are you helping me?' he never really bothered asking again.

He remembered Biffy stalling Barrage for him, while he was rushing through the vents. That's really going a long way for someone you barely knew. Though the moment which stuck out in his head the most had to be when Biffy caught him like a damsel falling out of the sky.

That had to be the most awkward moment of his life, having the big teen hold him in his arms like a princess, Lee's own hands gripping the bully's vest as they stared at one another. Lee was kind of glad Barrage was banging at the door so neither one of them had time to say anything, as Biffy carried him to his desk, being surprisingly quick and gentle as he was sat down in his desk.

"Why are you blushing?" Biffy questioned, with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not blushing," Lee defended, even if he wasn't blush before he definitely was now.

"Oh yeah, you are," the bully smirked. Oh great, now that Biffy knew he was riled he wasn't gonna let this go. "Were you thinking about your wanna someday girlfriend Tina? Or your smoothy smooth buddy Brady?" The big teen teased, putting on that huge smile he had every time he was picking on the smaller teen.

Oh, how Lee wished that was in his head, instead of the memory of Biffy's big arms holding him like he weighed nothing.

"Neither," Lee grumbled. And Biffy believed him because somehow the big teen could always tell when he was lying or not.

"Oh, so you got another girl in your head? You're such a player Ping," Biffy said with mock disappointment, that made the Korean teen roll his eyes.

"Can we go back to putting cute sweaters on the kitties?" Lee suggested, not missing how Biffy eyes held a flash of pride when his knitted creations were complimented.

"Sure," Biffy said with a slight shrug. "As soon as you tell me what you were thinking about."

"Seriously?" Lee groaned, he wanted to sink down but couldn't with the kittens nestled in his arms.

"Or I can keep guessing," The big teen suggested, his smile growing, and Lee was worried about the 'guesses' he was coming up with every passing moment.

"I was thinking about the first day we meant," Lee provided.

Biffy's smile fell as the gears in his mind came to a halt. If Lee didn't feel so embarrassed right now he probably would have been smirking in victory for throwing Biffy off his game.

"Mostly the stuff right after the prank, how you believed me, and helped me."

Biffy raised an eyebrow. "And what part was making you blush?"

Lee groaned. Damn, couldn't he just let this go?

"I'm waiting," Biffy said leaning closer keeping his eyes on Lee as he grabbed one of the kitties that tried to jump off the desk. Lee had the same urge just with a cliff instead.

"I was thinking about the moment you caught me when I fell out of the vents," Lee grumbled looking down at the kittens in his arms instead of at the big teen's pricing gaze.

"Want me to drop you next time?" Biffy asked with a flat tone.

"No, I…" the Korean teen words faded as he didn't know what he wanted.

Then the teasing tone came back in full force. "Or do you just want me to hold you in my arms again?" he said using a disgustingly sweet tone for half his words.

"NO!" Lee snapped in frustration, lifting his head to look up at the big teen, and his stupidly large grin.

Before Biffy could load up any more suggestions, Lee shoved the kittens gently into the big teen's arms, the bully's attention instantly on the kittens and carefully holding them in his muscular arms.

"Since you're clearly not going to finish putting the sweaters on, I will." Lee huffed snatching the little sweater that was in Biffy's hand and tried catching the kitten that Biffy was previously trying to put the sweater on.

"Fine by me," Biffy shrugged leaning back in his seat. "Just don't get jealous of the cute kitties cuddled in my strong manly arms."

Lee let out a long and loud groan, hitting his head against the desk. Biffy wasn't going to let go of this for days.


End file.
